


it's too clear to just pass

by latelyyoon



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Sungyoon, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Swearing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelyyoon/pseuds/latelyyoon
Summary: They met on the court once and they were labeled as each other's rivals, but for Sungyoon, he doesn't think like that. Lee Jangjun isn't his rival, he isn't someone near his level to be considered one.After being forced to play on the same team, things changed and Sungyoon doesn't want Jangjun to only be just his rival anymore.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Kudos: 14





	it's too clear to just pass

**Author's Note:**

> This au is based on a prompt tweeted by @bvbblejoochan_: "bad boy sungyoon good boy jangjun enemies to lovers", it will be short, around 5-7 chapters. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm also on twt: @jjajangyoon, talk to me!

The match point is in Sungyoon's hands for this school year's league finals game.

Golden High 24 vs. 21 Woollim High. The massive scoreboard reads.

Sungyoon's feet were grounded on the end of the volleyball court, the ball tucked in his right arm as he waited for the referee's whistle. The sweat beads trailing down the side of his face didn't reach his jaw when he hastily wiped it using the back of his hand and then the side of his nose, it is a habit he could not seem to get rid of.

It was loud inside the packed gymnasium, the cheers from the overenthusiastic crowd almost drowned all of Sungyoon's thoughts, but he tried his best to remain focused, he knew all too well that he needed to concentrate to give a good service, determined to end the game with his serve. 

The shrill sound of the whistle signaled Sungyoon to throw his serve, he skillfully tossed the ball, jumping after to hit it with his right hand, the moment he felt the ball made contact with his palm he knew right away that it will pass the net and predicted it would surely land inside the court, 

"Mine!" the other team's opposite hitter shouted with all of his might, Sungyoon furrowed his eyebrows, an obvious frown registered on his face as he ran towards his spot, that kid again, Sungyoon has been eyeing that player since the first set, there was a reason that his team is up against Woollim's High in the finals and that player is one of it,

The player from the opposing team, wearing the number 82 jersey, managed to receive the ball, effectively defending the point, he managed to get the ball towards their setter's position, giving them the point's favor,

"Daeyeol!" Sungyoon shouted when he realized the other's team spiker jumped to score a point, Golden High's middle blocker, Lee Daeyeol, was quick-witted enough to sense it, jumping along with their setter at the right timing blocking the attack that the other team tried to pull, 

"Nice block!" Joochan, their team's setter, shouted, eyes not leaving the ball in the air, another great receive from jersey number 82, and Sungyoon was far more than irritated, another toss from the other team's setter and an offensive hit, one that their libero managed to save directing the ball towards Joochan for him to toss,

"Joochan, mine!" Sungyoon declared, Joochan nodded tossing the ball towards Sungyoon, his eyes followed the ball, squinting once before spiking it forcefully to the right side of the court to end the rally, he saw jersey number 82 diving to try and save the ball but his arm was just a few centimeters away from where the ball meets the floor, it clearly hit the inside of the court, earning loud cheers from the crowd,

The familiar shrill sound of the whistle was heard again, Golden High successfully defended their title.

Sungyoon's eyes flared with passion, fixated on the player lying on the floor, it was obvious that they got the point, they won the game. He didn't have to look at the referee pointing at the side of their court or the number of their scoreboard changing to 25 to know that they won the third and final set,

"You did well, Jangjun," Sungyoon heard one of the players of Woollim High say as he helped his teammate, while he, on the other hand, started getting mobbed by his teammates as they jumped in excitement, celebrating the fact that they won again, Sungyoon saw Jangjun smile widely at his teammates as he patted their backs before Sungyoon was lifted in the air by his own teammates,

"Congratulations on defending your title, IVL's back-to-back champions, Golden High Volleyball team!" he heard from the announcer through the loudspeakers, Sungyoon had his eyes closed as his teammates threw him a few times, letting him down when their coach approached them,

"That was great," Joochan simply mumbled, putting his hand on Sungyoon's shoulder, "You were great," he smiled before stepping back to give way to their coach,

"That was phenomenal," Coach Kim beamed when he came close,

"I am phenomenal, I know," Sungyoon replied, full of himself, as usual, all of his teammates surrounding him and the coach can just nod in agreement, they knew how talented Sungyoon is in the game, no one can really argue with that,

Their own little celebration was cut-off when the participating teams were asked to line up for the hand-shaking ceremony at the net, one that Sungyoon has refused to do at every match he had played in,

Daeyeol stood a few steps away from him, "Come on, you can't deny the fact that they were a good match," he tried convincing him to line up with them, 

"Yeah, he was,--" Sungyoon gestured at the direction where a particular black-haired player at the other side of the net was standing, "--but not good enough to get to hold my hand," 

"Jersey number 82?" Daeyeol asked, Sungyoon just gave him a small nod, lips pursing into a straight line, "Yeah, he is good," Daeyeol acknowledged, he signaled to Sungyoon that he is going to line up with the other members so he can participate in the ceremony, leaving Sungyoon outside the court,

It was volleyball etiquette to shake hands with the opposing team at the net after every game, it was an unwritten rule to acknowledge both groups' efforts, but Sungyoon didn't find the need to do it. Their coach has called him out many times before for not doing so, but he never listens, so Coach Kim just stopped at some point realizing Sungyoon would never do it.

Sungyoon shifted his weight on his left leg, folding his arms against his chest, his gaze scanning the court before finally stopping it on the bubbly black-haired player on the other side of the net, the one wearing the number 82 uniform, 

Lee Jangjun. Woollim High's hidden card. He heard about him, he saw him play when Woollim High went up against the team they were with during the semi-finals round, but it was the first time he got to be in a game with him, Sungyoon was almost never surprised with anyone when it comes to volleyball, for him, everyone has the same skill level and that was under his, but that kid can block some of Sungyoon's attacks, the ones he was sure can score a point, he can keep up with Sungyoon, and whether Sungyoon admits it or not Jangjun has now piqued on his interest.

He watched Jangjun cheerfully shook hands with his teammates, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Stupid," Sungyoon mumbled to himself, the corner of his eye twitched as his gaze almost drilled a hole on Jangjun's face, Sungyoon watched the way he smiled and bowed at every person he shook hands with, he was too happy for someone who is a part of the losing team, and Sungyoon hated it, without any reason, in particular, Sungyoon wanted to rip that smile off his face.


End file.
